


bad boy blues

by redrocketracer



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny week 2018, Fluff, I think canonically craig has green eyes and kenny has blue but thats ok, M/M, day one: holidays, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer





	bad boy blues

Craig's eyes roam the objects placed in front of him. The maroon matte lipstick, frilly pink top with a keyhole neckline. Karen Mccormick peeks her head over her brothers shoulder, and Craig's eyes fall on her briefly, before flicking to the screen with all the items listed on it. He scans the last product, the lipstick.

"That's 33.99" Craig announces, trying to give his best customer service facade. There is no line, the store barren because of the odd hour. They were supposed to be closed, being it was 11 35 am.

Kenny fishes through his wallet, pulling out a twenty and some odd change. He hands it to Craig who puts it in it's place, giving the correct amount of money back to Kenny.

Karen tugs on her brothers orange sleeve, and she looks exhausted. Her mouse colored hair is twisted into two braids that fall past her breast. Brown eyes rimmed with smeared mascara. Dressed up in a too big sweater and baggy jeans.

"I'm going to the truck." She tells him as she retreats. The door to the dollar general shuts with a ding, signaling her departure.

Kenny gathers the bags, trying to get all of them in one trip. Craig turns his back to him, organizing things behind the counter. He tries to avoid paying too much attention to the surroundings of the store at this time of year.

It's all pink, hearts and plastic flowers. Frills and delicacies and sweets. Craig dismisses valentines day as just a regular day. He's been technically single for years, ever since his last boyfriend, Thomas.

That was his whole ninth and tenth grade year, after he and Tweek broke it off in the middle of eighth grade. Even when he was with them, Thomas didn't particularly care for it. He and Craig didn't even see each other for the holiday those years. They were too busy, and weren't in the same school distract or town. While Tweek had some strange conspiracy theories that Craig would listen to while popping heart shaped sugar cookies into his mouth.

"Sure, honey..." He'd say, stealing more of the sweets.

Craig thinks Kenny is gone, he is so deeply invested in restocking the cigarettes before he leaves. When he hears Kenny's voice through the haze of thoughts.

"Hey, earth to Craig." Kenny calls. Craig looks over his shoulder at Kenny. He has his hands full of bags. Handles wrapped around his forearm. He stands tall, bigger in height than Craig. Beating him as the tallest kid in class. Craig doesn't know when that happened, it's like they came back from school one day and Kenny wasn't the tiny little thing he used to be.

Craig looks at him, those big, brown eyes. He remembers the previous day he had off. The two of them in the bed of Kenny's truck. Taking hits if Kenny's bong, passing it between them. The cold from the bitter Colorado winter numbing their faces, their bodies light and happy.

They were friends. Always friends. Kenny has always been there. Even if it was more of a sideline friendship, they weren't from each others main group of pals. However they were firmly there. Through breakups and family hardships and drama and Craig's parents divorce.

They were friends. Just Kenny and Craig, netflix, weed and Kenny capturing pictures of them for snapchat.

"Do you want to come over?" Craig mulls it over, he puts a pair of headphones back on it's display.

"Uh." He starts as he adds the finishing touches to everything.

"I mean, sure. Pick me up in like 20." Craig says as he finds something else to fix. Kenny grins at him, toothy and gapped. Yellowing. It should be off putting but it's just a part of Kenny that is almost endearing.

The door to the dollar general again dings, letting Craig know Kenny has left. He finishes cleaning up the store, working with Lola, who was also on his shift. When they are done Craig locks the store, and they sit on the curb. It's damp, and Craig can tell there will be a big patch of wet on his pants when he stands. He knows Kenny probably won't give a shit. But he still self consciously pulls down his too baggy sweater. Trying to get it to cover his butt.

"I meant to tell you," Lola starts as she looks up from her iphone. She has pink glitter in her hair, and on her eyelids. Glittery lip gloss smeared on her lips. Usually her hair is pulled back in two buns, but today it's down. Falling down to her waist. Gently crimped with what Craig could only assume was a some kind of hair iron.

"Happy valentines day." She says. All dimpled smiles and braces adorned teeth. It makes Craig feel better he isn't the only one with metal in their mouth after they had graduated. He got them in the beginning of senior year. And still hasn't gotten them taken out.

"Oh." He says, Craig doesn't want to be rude. He watches his breathe form in the dark of the parking lot.

"Thanks" he says, Lola stands as he says this, her ride arriving. Craig looks up as Clyde opens the passenger side window to his car.

"Craig, man." Clyde starts. He smiles at him, leaning over to unlock the door. Clyde and Lola have been dating for a fee years now. They were kind of this weird, mixture of cliques. Clyde being more into the sports scene while Lola was some kind of pixie, indie queen. It worked, however. How it does, Craig couldn't explain. There were more to people than the music they liked, their interest and the way way they dressed. Connection wasn't solely those things. Maybe that's it.

"Happy V day!" He exclaims. Craig rolls his eyes. Mutters a thanks in response. Clyde babbles on about his and Lola's plans. And as they drive off, Craig is thankful for the solitude. Thankful he's going to be with Kenny, who isn't all about this stupid tradition.

Craig's looking down at his phone when his he gets a text from Kenny. As soon as he opens the message, he hears the whirr of Kenny's engine. Loud and coughing. Craig stands up, dusting the snow that had gingerly gathered on his pants.

The lights from the car are blinding for a few seconds, and Craig shields his face from it. Kenny makes a sharp turn and he's in front of the dollar general. The head lights are facing away from Craig, and his arm falls. Kenny flips up the lock of his car and Craig lifts himself up into the vehicle. When he's rested on the cracked, leather seats he turns towards Kenny.

Kenny is smiling. Closed lip, but still as hearty as he was in the store. It's as if he has something planned. Before Craig questions it, Kenny leans down. He digs around where the gas pedal and breaks are. When he comes back up, he has one yellow, bright sunflower. It's huge, and Craig blinks at it.

Craig's fingers reach to it, delicately feeling at the velvet soft petals. Before he can stop himself, he's smiling.

"I don't even like flowers." He says. Kenny looks crestfallen, and rubs the back of his neck. His hand with the flower lowers.

"Ah...I know. I mean--"

"Sunflowers are an exception; though." Craig cuts in. Kenny perks up at this, and he lightly punches Craig's shoulders.

"I knew you hate valentines day too. I mean, I normally do too." Kenny rambles, he stares at Craig's face, brown eyes falling on Craig's baby blues.

"I don't know." Kenny finishes. He looks so embarrassed. And Craig places his hand on top of Kenny's. Leading him to place the flower down.

"I mean." Craig starts, he grabs the sunflower and puts it in the pocket of his shirt. Then looks back at Kenny's freckled countenance.

"I do." He leans up to Kenny's height and plants a kiss to his cheeks. It's dusted with red, crawling from his face to his neck.

"But i appreciate it, babe." Craig vocalized. He realizes he let a babe slip out of his lips, and he feels embarrassed by it. Kenny takes his lower lip between his teeth. Big browns watching Craig, flicking to his lips and eyes, roaming his face. It's too fast for Craig to say how it happened, but Kenny presses his lips to Craig's. Moving his lips against his. He pulls Craig to him, pressing their bodies together.

Craig closes his eyes in the kiss, arching himself closer to Kenny. Curling his fingers in soft blond waves. Kenny grips onto Craig's shoulders, hands sliding down his arms.

Kenny's lips travel from Craig's mouth to his cheeks, sucking and pressing kisses to his face and neck. He gets to Craig's ear and nibbles on the place behind it. Craig lets out a soft moan at that, pleasure drifting through his body like a wave. That spot is so, so sensitive and he can feel himself getting hard at the attention. His fingers tighten their hold on Kenny's hair.

When Craig is good and bothered Kenny pulls away. He stares into Craig's eyes, glued to them as if they are the most fascinating thing ever.

"You got those bad boy blues." Kenny mumbles as he pushes hair away from Craig's face. Craig kisses Kenny's wrist, smiling at that.

"Lets go somewhere private."

 

 


End file.
